Ignored
by SugarDee
Summary: Not having someone to talk to you is unpleasant, especially if that said someone is one who's really close to you. Set a few weeks after Hermione's return with parents from Australia.


_A/N: Once again, this idea came up before the other story finishes [it barely even starts!]. Well, enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to JK Rowling._

* * *

IGNORED

"Ron?"

"Hmm?"

Hermione looked up. "I'm sorry for making you come all the way here this late."

"You know that I don't mind," he grinned as he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I know," she replied, returning her head to the original position: his chest, "that's why I'm also grateful that you're here with me tonight. Thank you, Ron."

"You're very welcome," said Ron, kissing the crown of her head. "You know, 'Mione, we will always welcome you if you decide to spend the night in the Burrow."

"I know, but I don't want to be a nuisance to your family, especially your mother."

Ron pulled her back slightly. "You are not a nuisance to us, never. Merlin, how could you _ever_ think that? Everybody loves you, 'Mione. _I_ love you."

Hermione smiled as she kissed his lips gently. "Love you, too." She placed her head back again on her favourite place.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" she mumbled.

"Why did you ask me to come here?"

"I couldn't sleep," she answered before looking up at him. "And I missed you." Hermione smirked as she put a kiss on his jaw.

"But what if your parents found out that their daughter is sharing a bed with a bloke at night? I don't want to die in my sleep, 'Mione. Your father is no less scary than my Mum."

She smiled again. "Don't worry; my parents never come inside my room that often anymore. And I've locked the door." She put her hand on his cheek, noticing that his face still showed worry. "_And_ I will wake up really early tomorrow, so that you can go back to your house without anyone knowing. Okay?"

"Wow, you've thought of everything, haven't you?" Ron grinned, earning him a nod from his girlfriend. He laughed.

A few seconds passed and both of them had stopped laughing. It was Ron who opened his mouth first.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" he asked as he turned to his side, bringing her with him.

Hermione sighed. "I've something to tell you," she said before taking her time to look at him. "I haven't been on speaking terms with my Dad for quite a while now."

"Define 'a while'," said Ron, narrowing his eyes.

"How long has it been since I've returned with my parents from Australia?"

He widened his blue eyes now. "What? That long? Do you know the reason why?"

Hermione nodded her head. "I think he's still upset for what I've done to both of them. My mum told me to give him some time. But it's been weeks and he's never started a conversation with me."

"Have _you_?"

"Of course I have, several times. But he only answers with two words, five at most," answered Hermione, her eyes starting to water. "Even staying in the same room is really awkward. It's never Dad and me talking; it's always Mum and Dad or Mum and me." Her tears began to pour down her face. "I don't know what to do, Ron. It's like our sixth year again."

"Shh, you have me now," he soothed her, running his hand up and down her back. "I won't leave you anymore. I'll talk to you even if you're mad at me."

Brushing her tears, Hermione continued, "You've known me for seven years already, so you know that I hate being ignored. When we weren't talking in that horrible year and when my Dad's not talking to me right now either," she cried harder, "it drove me mental – _drives_ me mental. I cry myself to sleep every single night." She ran her hand under her nose. "I can't talk to my Mum about it because we only see each other before she goes to work and after she returns. And when she returns, Dad's there." She snorted. "Talking to Ginny is not going to help either since most of the time, all she talks about is Harry which drives me even _more_ mental." Hermione looked up, vision unclear due to her tears. "You're the only one I can talk to because you know exactly how I feel, don't you? And I'm sorry for ignoring you that time."

"Hey, it's already in the past. And we've forgiven each other long time ago," he said, his hand never leaving her back.

Hermione nodded as she looked down. "Other than not wanting to part with you after seeing each other, the reason why I want to stay in the Burrow longer is because I dread the time when I have to see my Dad." She dried her tears with the end of her sleeves. "He looks really disappointed in me for making that decision to temporarily move them without telling."

"You know that they might not let you do it if you told them beforehand."

"But I still don't like the look on his face," replied Hermione before looking at him. "Do you think my Dad hates me?"

"What? Just because he's ignoring you, doesn't mean that he hates you, 'Mione."

"You think so?" she asked, her eyes lit up.

"I know, 'Mione," he said, kissing her forehead. "Just give him some time. Don't worry about it." He brushed her tears with his thumbs. "Do you want me to talk to your Dad?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, that's okay, Ron. I need to do this myself." Smiling, she kissed his lips. "Thank you, Ron, for everything."

"No problem, love."

They spent the rest of the night in silence, enjoying the moment together before Ron had to leave in the morning.

"Do you have to go?" asked Hermione with her eyes closed, still feeling sleepy. She then sat up, looking at him with only one eye open.

Ron just smiled. "I'll see you in a few hours, 'Mione." He kissed her forehead, his hands cupping her cheeks. "Bye, love," he mumbled, making the move to walk away from her.

"No," she whined, pulling him back by the hand, earning her a laugh from Ron. Hermione kneeled on the bed and hugged his torso. "Don't go just yet."

"Everyone will kill me if they know I'm here," he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Ron," she said, ignoring his last sentence, "my Dad will forgive me, won't he?"

"Of course he will, Hermione. You're his daughter."

Hermione nodded and looked up. "You would forgive me if you were my Dad, wouldn't you?"

Holding her head, Ron crouched to her eye level and kissed her lightly on the mouth. "I would without a second thought."

She kissed him, this time longer than before. Leaning her forehead against his, she mumbled, "Now go before _I_ have second thoughts." She pushed him reluctantly. Her hand on his chest, she said, "I love you."

His left hand took her right one and kissed it. "I love you too." His other hand cupping her cheek, he kissed both of her eyes afterwards. "Don't cry anymore. I hate seeing you cry." Slowly, he let go of her and Disapparated.

* * *

_A/N: Have you had the experience where you ignore someone you really care about? Or someone ignores you? I have, and it really sucked._

_Well, til next time.. Oh, don't forget to review please._


End file.
